Electronic games have become popular sources of entertainment over the years. It is therefore desirable to enhance gamer experience during game play. Conventional techniques to enhance gamer experience during game play include enhancing game visuals and enhancing audio aspects of electronic games.
In one example, game visuals of electronic games such as animation graphics can be enhanced such that they are more aesthetically appealing. In another example, with regard to the audio aspects of electronic games, audio effects can be incorporated during game play. Examples of audio effects can include soundtracks, sound effects or background music.
Unfortunately conventional techniques fail to enhance gamer experience in a manner such that a gamer can have a more realistic game play experience. For example, whilst incorporating audio effects such as soundtracks and/or background music may provide some entertainment during game play, such audio effects may not necessarily provide a gamer with a realistic game play experience.
It is therefore desirable to provide a solution to address at least one of the foregoing problems of conventional techniques.